


In the Meantime

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus pays a visit to the Petrova family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Meantime

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Katerina" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 11 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

I knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman who was nearly a mirror image of her daughter: dark hair hanging in waves, large brown eyes, and light olive skin.

“Yes?” said the woman in a Bulgarian dialect.

“Is this the Petrova residence?” I asked her. Not waiting for an answer, I continued. “My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I’m a friend of Katerina’s.”

The woman’s eyes widened at the mention of her banished daughter’s name. I could see the blood beneath her skin begin to move faster and smell the fear coming off of her. She called out a name and a man appeared behind her in the doorway; Katerina’s father, no doubt.

“What is the meaning of this?” said the man in an angry voice. “How dare you come here, after I exiled Katerina to England?”

Ignoring him, I looked to the woman, who continued to stare at me. “Madam, you were just about to ask me in” I said, exercising my compulsion on her.

In a trance, Katerina’s mother said “Why of course; do come in Mr. Mikaelson” just as her husband cried out “No!”

I flashed a wicked grin as I stepped across the threshold. Katerina may be beyond my reach for now, but in the meantime I could find other ways to punish her.


End file.
